The Commander and the Zealot
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Zesh was a Supreme commander, convicted for a dishonor. Nessa was a zealot who failed her order. Will they find that love is worth the sacrifice? Rated M for Violence, Profanity, Death and War themes. On hold for now.
1. Assault on the gas mine

**Sup guys, lighting wolf here back for another story. This is the final covenant halo story. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Covenant holy city High Charity December 20th Ninth Age of Reclamation.

"And so, Arbiter, you will dispatch these…. heretics as they breath. You shall be joined by another who has suffered a grave dishonor. Supreme commander Zesh Nar, and Zealot Nessa Fresing. Both have suffered dishonors plus they have their own titles, Zesh is an acolyte, he is allowed to keep one ship from his fleet for the time being, Nessa is a specter, our hand of wraith. She too has been allowed to keep one ship from her small fleet." The arbiter nodded and left.

3 hours later

Zesh watched the holy city from his lich as the dropship left his flagship, a CAS class Assault Carrier _Vengeance of the Warrior._ The carrier carved through the skies above the gas mine of Threshold, he looked down at his blueish purple commander harness (look up Sangheili commander for the armor) several storm elites stood behind him, carbines and plasma rifles ready. Zesh could see a RCS class armored cruiser slip in next to his ship, a phantom left it, Zesh found this odd as not only were armored cruisers antiques in the covenant navy, they possessed no dropships, only fighters. Zesh readied his T-1 energy sword and type 52 Plasma pistol. The lich landed at the platform and 10 storm elites joined Zesh as 3 phantoms dropped off 5 spec ops elites, 10 spec ops grunts and the Arbiter.

"Arbiter, I am Acolyte, Zesh, my dishonor burdens me but I will fight under you." A phantom landing silenced the greeting as a Sangheili wearing the pinkish, blue armor of a zealot dropped out. Zesh was surprised at the elite, they were smaller, about 7 ft., their figure was slimmer but still maintained the muscle expected of a Sangheili, her blue eyes blazed with fury as she unclipped an energy sword from her belt.

"Acolyte, Arbiter, I am Specter, Nessa, ship mistress of the Cruiser _Sword of the Song._ I will follow you."

Several elite zealots joined their commander. Zesh was surprised but said nothing as they made their way towards the gravity lift inside. Zesh turned to Nessa as the team entered the lift.

"I didn't expect a zealot to be capable of dishonor, I am even more impressed they allowed a female to gain zealot status, I mean no offence." Nessa nodded as the two ignited their energy swords and prepared themselves. The lift opened and a heretic elite was killed by Zesh bringing his blade through the Sangheili.

"Rest in peace, brother, you join the journey." Nessa looked on in shock at the respect the commander gave the dead, her zealot nature prevented her from admitting it though. The elites crept through the sacks of gas as Zesh kept his energy sword ready, he parried the blow of a heretic elite as the attacker brought his blade up to block Zesh's counter. He kicked the attacker back before looking behind him at a fuel cell, he pulled a T-1 plasma grenade off his belt and ignited it as he stuck it to the side. The Acolyte backed off and waited as the explosive detonated and sent the elite off the side to his death.

"Acolyte! Behind you!" Nessa parried a blow from another heretic and brought her sword up in a way which cut the elite across the chest. Zesh was shocked, he nodded in thanks as he and the Specter looked ahead to see the Arbiter and the others already ahead of them.

"You have my thanks, zealot," Zesh said, his voice like a whisper. Nessa nearly shook from the praise from the commander but nodded as her mandibles pulled together under her helmet in a smile. Zesh dropped down as Nessa followed, the two Sangheili nodded to the arbiter as the lift descended.

"Why plot war with the Hierarchs? It makes little scene, Sesa was a hero of the fleet of Particular Justice, part of me refuses to believe that he could commit heresy." Nessa looked at Zesh, her code nearly convinced her to end the commander and his words, she however stayed her hand as the lift passed a room containing a forerunner machine which caused the Sangheili within to gasp in shock.

"A sentinel? Why do the holy warriors of the sacred rings work with these heretics?" Zesh wondered the same thing and took his plasma pistol off his belt, he fired the weapon with one hand as the elevator hit the bottom floor, the heretic grunt dropped to the floor, a burn on its chest from the plasma. Zesh looked around to see a group of heretic elites with carbines get their weapons ready.

"Arbiter! Snipers on the top floor! I will handle them, you get the door open and get the second lance of reinforcements in here!"

The arbiter nodded and led the spec off troops against the traitors. Zesh slashed an elite across his back before bringing his hand up to bat the barrel of a carbine away as a heretic tried to bring his weapon to bare on the commander.

He bisected the weapon before bringing his blade through the chest of the elite which fell off the ledge. The final heretic sniper activated his energy daggers while Zesh was distracted and struck, Zesh barely blocked the blows as one slashed his weapon against the commander's shoulder. Zesh kicked the elite back as he bared his mandibles in challenge. The heretic charged and managed to send Zesh's sword clattering the ground as he brought his hands up to punch the traitor, he managed to grab one of his foe's wrists and straining, managed to send the blade skimming across his neck, the heretic fell, dead. Zesh picked up his sword and dropped down as several type 52 phantoms, followed by 3 type 44 phantoms from the _Vengeance_ entered the hanger. Zesh could see the carrier had taken up a position which allowed it to be safe from the storm, but also able to support the strike force, Zesh was glad Shipmaster Zhou was commanding the carrier in his absence.

Arbiter slashed the final heretic across the chest as Nessa slashed and killed a Heretic grunt. Zesh and his storm elites entered the next room as a Heretic elite ran to a Banshee, its cowl removed.

"Brothers, I return to the Oracle, these non-believers must be slain!" The elite entered the covenant ground fighter as it flew away.

"Sesa, damned Heretic, Acolyte Zesh to _Vengeance,_ the traitor flees, launch a wave of seraphs and 4 more phantoms, he must not escape." Nessa looked at the commander in silence as he turned to Arbiter.

"Brother, I will follow with our Air support, you find that Heretic and silence his lies." The Arbiter nodded as he and the others ran to get the other banshees, Nessa remained, her eyes seemed to burn through Zesh as he looked at her.

"You know this Heretic?" Zesh nodded.

"He was a brother in arms, I know what I propose is heresy, your order kills the likes of me, I embrace death, you may kill me if you don't believe me." Nessa raised her blade to do so but stopped and nearly broke down.

"I-I…. can't, I cannot believe a commander like you, who has led his fleet in nothing but faith to the hierarchs. To be capable of a sin of that magnitude." Zesh nodded as the zealot composed herself and then stood with her eyes baring the same hatred as before.

"But I want to know if his lies carry any weight." Zesh nodded as they left the room.

A Type 56- Lich flew through the air, several type 44 Phantoms and Seraph type 31 fighters followed. Zesh looked around as the dropship flew through a maze of platforms, its guns blazing on the Heretic forces on these platforms.

"Hmm, Pilot, I believe the Heretic landed at the bigger platform. Drop us there!" Zesh's pilot nodded as a group of 20 storm grunts and 10 storm elites prepared for battle. Nessa watched as the Lich's guns crossed a trail of death across the platform as the Heretics were tossed off the platform. Several type 52 Phantoms followed by a banshee followed behind. Zesh and Nessa leapt onto the platform. The lich's soldiers following a second later as the arbiter arrived.

"Hmm…. I smell something." Zesh sniffed the air as he, Rtas, The Arbiter, and Nessa entered, Zesh sniffed the air as well before turning to Nessa.

"I do as well…. Did the fool…" He was interrupted as a roar shook the room, followed by an ear-splitting screech.

"No…. that fool, he is going to doom us all!" Zesh rushed out the door with his troops as the Arbiter went down another path.

The flood had been released.

Author notes

 **Phew! I wanted a massive opening chapter to stave you guys off until next Saturday. I tried my best with grammar, I will be posting next Saturday with another chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Heretic or singer of the truth?

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **30 minutes after contact with flood. Forerunner gas mine.**

Zesh slashed the combat form before kicking another down and running it through.

"Arbiter, we are returning to the dropships. tell us when you cut the cable, Zesh out!" The commander dove into the phantom as Nessa and a small amount of storm grunts stood in the dropship.

"Drop me off at the hanger, Sesa won't get away." The dropship pilot nodded and flew the phantom through the storm before landing near the hanger. Zesh dropped out of the hanger bay and ignited his energy sword as Nessa dove onto a higher platform to watch.

"Face me, Heretic, you will explain the reasoning behind your sins. Or my blade will make you confess." Sesa turned as Arbiter joined the commander in the room.

"Ah, you Zesh, the acolyte, and you Thel, the arbiter, I know you will listen to the Oracle's words." The two Sangheili looked at each other in shock as the ball shaped monitor entered the room.

"Oh hello, you have questions, I will be happy to answer." Thel moved to attack but Zesh held him back.

"Holy oracle, what do the sacred rings do, I wish to know." The monitor floated down to speak more clearly.

"The rings are a last resort weapon, forerunner tech, I was built to watch over installation 04. The rings were made to kill off flood by starving them. All sentient life within a few million light years will be killed." Zesh turned to arbiter as Sesa looked at the Seraph fighter he was standing on.

"Arbiter, I do not know yet if the holy Oracle is speaking the truth, but I am willing to trust in its wisdom for now. We must get the sacred icon." Zesh turned to Sesa and spoke.

"Return to my carrier, I will make sure my elites do not kill you." Zesh turned on his communicator a second later.

"Zhou, we have new orders, we will be traveling to the holy ring. Prepare the _Vengeance_ for slip space, we also have a prisoner, I need a cell." Zesh turned as a phantom entered the hanger, Sesa had already turned on the Seraph's engines and raced for the _Vengeance of the warrior_. Zesh walked towards a waiting Lich as the dropship pulled away, Nessa leapt on board.

Arbiter looked at Tartarus and shook his head.

The _Vengeance of the Warrior_ hung outside of the planets atmosphere as the lich approached, Nessa sent a signal to the _Sword of the Song_ to follow the _Warrior_ as it left. Zesh turned and looked right through her shadow.

"Nessa, I do what I do to see if the Prophets are using us, I am sorry." The Zealot decloaked and looked at the commander.

"We will see if death awaits you, I am dishonored anyway." The lich landed in the hanger and the carrier jumped.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am sorry I rushed the chapter to the end, I will be slowing it down next chapter, I just didn't think it was worth the 1000 words. Until later, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. Assault on the infection zone part 1

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Installation 05 November 2nd 12 days after raid on gas mine. CAS class assault carrier _**Vengeance of the warrior**_ **hanger**.

Zesh was busy looking over his energy sword and then inspecting a type 27 Beam rifle when Nessa came by, she had a type 33 needler pistol, her energy sword, and a type 51 carbine on her back.

"The Prophets ordered us to retrieve the sacred icon. If the Heretic lies…." Zesh got in her face as she said so and spoke.

"I know, I must ask however, you could have killed me at any time, why does your blade stay its hand?" Nessa recoiled but growled under her helmet.

"I…. respect you, I have come to care about you, a dishonored Zealot, I am a fool…." Zesh cupped the Zealot's chin and looked into her blue eyes.

"No, the dishonor is mine, I do not know of these feelings, but I care for you as you care for me." He held her armored hands.

"I do not have a mate, Nessa. You deserve more, I am not worthy of a warrior like you." Nessa smiled and then spoke as she got ready.

"No, I will have no other but you, you care for your troops and show concern for them. If I am to have a mate, I want it to be you." And with that she turned on her invisibility to go and see to her own troops.

10 minutes later.

3 type 56 Lichs, 5 type 44 Phantoms, and 10 type 28 Banshees flew over and landed at the snow-covered camp of Rtas. 270 storm elites, grunts and hunters leapt off the dropships as they returned to _Vengeance._ The assault carrier hung over the infection zone as its pulse lasers kept flying flood at bay. Zesh dropped out of his phantom as Nessa walked with him.

"Rtas, you're a sight for sore eyes, Arbiter?" Rtas shook his head.

"Neither sight, nor word from him, commander. The flood blockade us and the humans are trying to retretive the sacred icon. I am glad to see so many reinforcements. It seems the gods favor us." Zesh nodded as Arbiter emerge red.

"Arbiter, we were beginning to think the flood claimed you, they block our path to the icon, we must break through." Arbiter nodded, Zesh taped an icon on his wrist gauntlet as several phantoms carried in ghosts and specters for the team. 100 storm elites and hunters jumped into the 7 phantoms as Zesh did as well.

"I will have met you at the hill under the icon, Rtas, I sent for more phantoms and Banshees to provide air support. Let us cut through this infection." Rtas nodded as the type 44 Phantoms lifted into the air and zoomed away. Leaving over 100 elites, grunts, Nessa, Arbiter, and Rtas.

"Let us begin our charge on the flood."

Author notes

 **And the final chapter for today done, I will be posting 2 more tomorrow if my computer works. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	4. Betrayal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Zesh slashed the combat form before pulling his plasma pistol off his hip and firing a shot into the head of another, burning it, Zesh then pulled a T-1 plasma grenade off his belt and stuck it to another combat form. The grenade went off as Zesh stabbed the final combat form through the chest. All 5 forms fell, dead to the snow. Zesh caught his breath as another combat form fell down the slope to the gondolas, Nessa walked down the slope, sword in hand.

"Arbiter should have the icon by now…" Over a dozen brutes surrounded the pair as Tartarus walked down the slope.

"Tartarus, you have seen arbiter?" The brute laughed as his soldiers raised their T- 25 spikers, Brute shots and T-2 gravity hammers.

"Yes, I killed him, the hierarchs ordered for the death of your entire, bloody race, captain kill them, I must return to high charity." Zesh growled as the brute captain rushed with his gravity hammer only for Zesh to dodge it and slash the brute across his back, Zesh primed another grenade and tossed it as it stuck to another brute minor and killed him. The brutes opened fire as another captain charged, Nessa growled and slashed his weapon to the side before stabbing him through the chest.

Zesh pulled his T-52 plasma pistol off his leg and fired another shot into the face of a brute, it roared before Zesh fired another shot that took the ape like alien down. The final brutes charged, their guns forgotten, Zesh slashed one on the head before sticking a grenade to another minor and kicking him, the explosive detonated as Nessa slashed a brute on the back before stabbing him and kicking the body down. She fired her carbine into the final brute, the radioactive rounds killed the covenant warrior as 4 Type 52 phantoms broke through the clouds. Zesh roared a challenge before the dropships exploded in fire. 4 Type 26 banshees soared through the clouds as a type 44 phantom broke through the clouds.

Zesh looked at the _Sword of the Song_ and _Vengeance of the warrior._ The CAS class assault carrier and the RCS class armored cruiser hovered above the ring world as the carrier allowed the phantom to dock. Zesh climbed out of the dropship as 4 storm elites looked at the commander for orders.

"Get Sesa out of the brig. Rally the fleet of Transcending Revelation, course men, I need you to contact Arbiter, his life is the rallying call we need." A storm elite spoke as the commander and the Zealot entered the control room.

"Commander, Two CCS- brute cruisers moving in and 2 more heading towards the control room. I have Arbiter on Comm." Zesh looked at the Elite as they spoke.

"Arbiter, the Prophets betray us. What do you suggest? "The Arbiter spoke up a second later.

"Slay them all."

Author notes

Ok, I am trying to flesh out the story as much as I can for now. I will be making next chapter in a few hours. Until then, Read, Review and Enjoy, lighting wolf out!


	5. Battle for Halo

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft, and 343 do.**

"Target their torpedoes with the pulse lasers as they fire and spin up plasma lines 1 and 2." Zesh said as the 2 Brute CCS- class battle cruisers readied to fire. _Vengeance's_ pulse lasers fired as the torpedoes readied to fire, the lasers disrupted the electromagnetic field holding the torpedoes together, causing both cruisers shield to fail.

"Fire now!" The torpedoes then fire, both cruisers were helpless as their hulls were burned away by the heat of the plasma weapons, they spun away, exploding as they did.

"Find Arbiter, Tartarus will kill us all if we don't." A storm elite looked up from his console as Zesh looked at another screen showing his former fleet.

"Commander, I have located Arbiter, he and Commander Rtas are on the island near what we think is the control point." Zesh looked at the screen as the magnified image of Arbiter appeared on it, Zesh turned to Face a storm elite.

"launch a flight of fighters and load 7 dropships, heavy loads, Course man. Take us over the lake then, I will be going down. Open a channel to fleet master Josu, I want him to rally our fleet." Zesh walked off the bridge as his crew began to carry out their commander's orders.

"I didn't believe it would happen, Truth, he betrayed us all…." Nessa said as Zesh looked over a plasma pistol and a stack of grenades from the ship's armory before arming himself with them.

"We were all played, Nessa, you need not worry about them, my fiancé, they will not harm you." Nessa smiled under her helmet before growing slightly.

"Your care is kind, I can care for myself though, _Sword_ is preparing to descend the ring's surface, I ordered for it to begin to glass the ring before the flood escapes, I cannot join you." Zesh nodded as she clasped his hands and made him look at her as she placed a hand on his armored cheek.

"Kill him, Tartarus will show no mercy to you, he deserves not the honor to die like a warrior." Zesh nodded as he walked towards a type 56 Lich as type 44 phantoms prepared to leave the ship.

2 minutes later

Zesh looked down as the lich and 6 phantoms broke through the clouds. 8 banshee's fighters followed, ready to fire on any brute or flood forces.

"Commander, the Arbiter is preparing to raid the bastion of the brutes." Zesh looked at the structure as the 370 storm elites, Jackals, imperial and storm grunts, and hunters prepared to battle brutes. 4 of the phantoms peeled off as they dropped their soldiers on a hill with dozens of brutes below, Zesh ordered them to kill as many brutes as they could, he could tell this war had just begun. The remaining phantom and lich dropped towards the ground.

Author notes

 **Next chapters will be next week on Tuesday and Wednesday. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	6. Storming the Temple

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Zesh fired his beam rifle into a brute minor before ducking behind the pillar. 3 storm elites fired their carbines as a file of storm grunts fired on the brute captain. The 2 brutes fell but were joined by 3 more before Zesh pulled a plasma grenade off his belt, primed it and chucked it at the brute minor, the covenant soldier was trying to pry the chest piece off as the explosive detonated. Zesh looked at the 5 dead elites and the 15 dead brutes in the corridor.

"Commander, _Vengeance_ here, we have rallied the rest of the fleet to us, we are nearly over the temple, Tartarus and the last of his brutes have blocked the way to the temple." Zesh slashed a brute captain before throwing his body back with a grenade which killed 2 of the 5 brutes on the platform with humans. Zesh pulled his plasma pistol out and fired it 4 times on over burst into a brute captain, he then cut down another brute with a spiker before turning to the last one who had a hammer, the commander ducked the blow before bringing his sword through the Covenant soldier's chest.

The humans looked at Zesh, his storm elites, and the Arbiter.

"Target the temple with the main projector, we will destroy it before-…."

"NO! OUR COMMANDER IS IN THEIR, SPILT LIP!" Zesh looked up at the Scarab as he could see Sergeant Johnson.

" _Vengeance_ belay that order, I will not spill more human blood, deploy a phantom and a flight of Banshees, we will assault the temple and stop Tartarus." Zesh turned on his communicator and set it to the channel of the Scarab.

"Human, I wish not to see more blood spilt between us, Arbiter, I trust in you, Tartarus must be stopped, he can help?" Arbiter nodded as a banshee landed on the platform and the pilot bowed towards Arbiter as a Type-44 Phantom landed on the platform and Zesh and his 3 remaining elites and 5 grunts climbed onto the Phantom.

"Arbiter, we will meet you at the temple, I ordered my reinforcements to support you in clearing a way to the temple, I wish you good luck and honor!" The Phantom took off as Zesh looked on the Phantom's screen to see Vengeance had moved over the temple, The CAS class Assault carrier released a squadron of Type 26 Banshees from its massive hanger. Zesh readied his sword as the Scarab and the Arbiter's banshee flew besides it, the 2 cleared a path through Wraiths as the phantom flew over the lake to the side as the main gun of the Scarab fired and destroyed the door. Zesh, his 3 elites and 20 grunts jumped out of the phantom as it flew off to return to the carrier. Zesh stepped inside just as the Arbiter landed.

Author notes

 **I am really starting to enjoy writing this story, I may do 4 chapters a week, anyway, I will be posting in a few hours. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Brute force

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and The Zealot. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Zesh slashed the brute before throwing another plasma grenade onto the final brute which was killed as the explosive went off, Zesh turned to Arbiter as he ran in.

"More brutes will come, I will deal with them, you must stop the rings, Arbiter." The Elite nodded and left as Zesh ignored his energy sword once more.

"Tartarus, don't, Truth betrays you as he did to us. The rings will slay us all, Oracle what purpose was the rings designed for?"

"To starve out the flood, Forerunners ignited the ring and as predicted, died." Tartarus growled.

"Give it up, ape man, Spilt lip is taking care of your reinforcements. It's time to give it up." Tartarus growled as he readied himself for battle.

"Melchus, I see the flood didn't claim your corpse, your chieftain will lay dead, I will offer you a chance to surrender." The brute captain laughed as 20 brutes ran in and aimed spikers and their hammers at the commander.

"I will enjoy feasting on your bones, Sangheili." Zesh was shocked as one brute was killed by a blue energy sword before a plasma grenade took out 2 more. Nessa uncloaked herself as she stood back to back with Zesh.

"No, you face me and my mate, brute, you shall not win." The brutes roared and charged as they rushed the two Sangheili. Zesh rolled out of the way of one swing before planting his final grenade on the nearest brute, he screamed as the explosive took out him and wounded 5 others, Nessa kicked a brute back before stabbing her blade though a brute with a hammer. Zesh looked around and ducked spiker fire as he fired back with his plasma pistol. Nessa tossed her remaining grenades out as the remaining 16 brutes rushed them. Zesh waited for the explosives to take out 15 brutes as the grenades ignited the spike grenades on their belts.

Zesh cut down the final two brutes as Melchus charged.

"YOU WILL DIE NOW, SANGHEILI!" Zesh turned and parried his hammer before ducking another strike and stomping the hammer into the ground, Zesh turned and slashed the brute once as he swung again, Zesh jumped the blow as he turned and slashed the brute captain once more before impaling him on his sword.

"You were a fool to trust the Prophets, brute." Arbiter, Keyes, Johnson and the remaining elites walked out.

"Commander, Commander Rtas has captured a brute carrier, the remaining brute ships are retreating." Zesh looked at Arbiter before speaking.

"I need a phantom for pickup, our fleet will be jumping to slip space, Arbiter and several humans will be coming on board, you will not harm them. Understood?" Zesh was answered a minute later as the type 44 phantom broke through the clouds.

"Yes, commander." Zesh looked at the several killed grunts and growled in anger at their deaths.

Author notes.

 **Zesh does care for all of his men, elite, hunter, jackal and grunt alike, I will be posting more chapters on Tuesday. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	8. Arrival at earth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Zesh sat in a gravity throne as his fleet, the fleet of Transcending Revelation flew through slip space. The fleet, which consisted of his flagship, 3 CPV class heavy destroyers, 7 SDV class heavy corvettes, 2 RCS class armored cruisers (Which included the _Sword of the Song)_ 8 CCS class battle cruisers, and 20 CRS class light cruisers. Zesh looked up as a storm elite at the radar looked up.

"Commander, we have arrived at the human home world, I will attempt to establish communications with their commander as per your orders." Zesh nodded as the fleet drifted into the system as the CAS class Assault carrier drifted ahead of its fleet. Zesh looked up at the holo table as a man wearing an Admirals uniform looked up.

"You are Admiral Hood? Arbiter, your Commander and a human sergeant wish to tell you about the invasion the Prophet of Truth will bring to this world. I am Supreme commander Zesh Nolo. Commander of the fleet of Transcending Revelation, Kaidon of Nolo, Malurlok, we have come to stop the Prophets and to destroy the Covenant for their betrayal. What say you, Hood?" Hood looked around the carrier's bridge as the unsc fleet locked onto the Covenant ships.

"Arbiter? And how can we tell you, spilt lips wont lay waste to our fleet and home?" Zesh laughed as the Assault carrier entered the range of the canons.

"If I was launching an attack on your fleet, I would have launched dozens of torpedoes and we wouldn't even be having this chat, now would we?" Hood thought for a moment before nodding and speaking up.

"Fine, you bring this Arbiter and we can speak. Meet me on the Mac gun _Cairo,_ I will send coordinates for which station that is, you lie, I destroy your fleet." Zesh grinned under his helmet, a human with the guts to threaten superior numbers? He would have been a fine Sangheili.

"I will be leaving then, someone get a phantom ready and alert the Humans onboard and the Arbiter that we are going. And someone tell Nessa." The storm elites on board nodded as Zesh left the bridge of the carrier and took a lift down to the Carrier's hanger. Arbiter, Keyes, and Johnson arrived from another lift as a Type 44 Phantom was being readied, 2 hunters arrived along with several zealots as they climbed onto the phantom.

"I have made contact with their commander, he has agreed to meet us on one of their stations, I see neither sign nor sight of the covenant fleet, Truth haven't dealt his hand yet." Arbiter nodded as Keyes and Johnson stepped onto the Phantom.

"Yes, brother, I still do not want violence between our species, they may be hostile to us as before. We must maintain caution, brother." Zesh nodded as they climbed onto the phantom.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am done for this week. This series won't be updated until either Thursday, or Saturday. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	9. Jungle raid

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

A type 44 Phantom flew over the jungle as it landed near a small water fall and dropped off a group of storm elites and Storm grunts. The elites held Type 33 Needlers, or type 51 carbines. The zealot in command of the group got on his radio as his 15 grunts and 4 elites spread out.

"Commander Zesh, Zealot Nessa has found the Spartan, we have located brute forces in the area, I need orders." Zesh paced the deck of the CAS class assault carrier as he spoke over the communicator.

"Cover her, I will dispatch a dropship to retrieve them at the waterfall. Clear out the remaining covenant forces." With that said 4 type 26 Banshees flew out of the carrier's hanger bay as 2 more Type 44 phantoms joined it, each carrying 20 Storm grunts, 2 Storm elites and 8 Storm elites jackals the dropships set their troops down near another water fall as their troops dropped into the jungle.

Nessa slashed a brute Major as her 5 zealots shot their carbines and needlers into 5 more brute minors wielding spikers, a storm elite ran up, kneeled then spoke.

"Shipmistress, Commander Zesh has landed more lances at the water fall, we also saw that the Spartan is almost at the review where our and the human's forces can retrieve him." Nessa nodded then contacted her love as she waved her Zealots forward.

"Zesh, me and my zealots at nearly at the river, I haven't heard from the _Sword_ yet, I feel the covenant fleet may have attacked it." Zesh spoke up a minute later as the female Zealot climbed further into the jungle.

"Ness, your cruiser is fine, I am watching the progress of our fleet from the _Vengeance_ as we speak, some of my elites have informed me the Covenant forces are massing at the river, we can't let them block off our retreat." Nessa nodded as she activated her camo and vanished into the jungle to stop her forces, her mate had a point, the covenant could not be allowed to cut them off at the river.

Zesh turned to his course men, Jodo Froyo. Then turned his weapons controller, Groh Hosho. The supreme commander spoke up.

"Take us over the river, Jodo, Groh, I need the pulse lasers warmed up to support our phantoms. And get our Banshees that are deployed to the river, we are ending this raid." Zesh sat down in his gravity chair as the carrier moved to the sky over the river.

"Commander, I see human dropships at the river, I also see our banshees arriving at the river as well along with…. Brute Banshees!" Zesh growled as he slammed his fist into the chair's armrest.

"Fire the pulse lasers!" The laser weapons on the carrier fired as the Banshees at the dropships. The pelicans were hit.

"Cursed brutes, Nessa! The brutes have cut off the humans, I am sending in some reinforcements."

Author notes

 **Phew, last chapter done despite my headache, I may or may not post more chapters this week, I will work on this story more when I can, Until then. lighting wolf out!**


	10. Geting the Chief

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Zesh looked at the crashed dropships on the holomonitor as he turned to a storm elite to speak.

"Dispatch a phantom and tell ground units to find the dropships, brutes will be on the humans before we know it if we don't hurry." The storm elite nodded and tapped the command to tell the dropship to depart. Pulse lasers fired and destroyed the Brute Banshees before they could retreat as 2 type 44 phantoms left the carriers hanger and headed for the jungle floor.

Nessa slashed a brute as her zealots fired on jackal snipers in the trees, she looked up to see the human sergeant and his squad fire. The Arbiter, Spartan, and a group of marines ran past Nessa and her troops as she waved her remaining grunts and Zealots past. Several storm jackals fired plasma pistols at the brutes and grunts as an enemy phantom dropped off more troops.

Nessa looked over the human dropship as her Zealots inspected the wreckage.

"Shipmistress, we see no sight of the other dropship, it must have crashed in the lake." A type 44 phantom flew overhead as she climbed back towards the human and Arbiter, she grabbed her carbine as she did so. Arbiter spoke up.

"The brutes have the last of the humans, Zesh, I require banshees if the brutes send in reinforcements." Zesh spoke a minute later as _ **Vengeance of the Warrior**_ **glided** over theriver.

"I am sending a flight now, Arbiter, they are yours to command." Nessa leapt down and fired her carbine as her storm grunts and Zealots jumped down and fired carbines and plasma pistols into the brutes, Jackals and enemy grunts.

"She takes after her mate, I see." Arbiter jumped down after the others as he fired into the brutes.

Nessa kicked the final brute into the water as she leaned down to look at the chieftain as he died. Several brute 52 phantoms raced over the hills, Nessa looked as Banshees fired their fuel rod canons. Striking a phantom and sending it crashing into the 3 others as a pelican dropship settled over the water and a type 44 Phantom settled next to it. Nessa, her 5 Zealots, 10 grunts, and 4 jackals climbed into the dropship as it lifted off.

Author notes

 **Ok, I have one other chapter on Thursday. Until then enjoy this small chapter, Lighting wolf out.**


	11. Breaking through

**4Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Zesh watched the monitor as the brute CCS- Class Battlecruiser approach the human base as 12 type 52 phantoms flew out of the cruiser's hanger. He turned his course men and spoke.

"Target that cruiser and charge all plasma lines, I want all torpedoes to fire upon the cruiser now." The storm elites nodded and fired the carrier's guns as the torpedoes slammed into the cruiser. The cruiser broke in half as its shields were melted and its hull was burned in half as the cruiser crashed into the ground and exploded. Zesh sat back down in his chair as he turned to another storm elite.

"Get our ground units to hold back the advancing covenant forces and push towards their aa guns. I want 6 phantoms loaded with troops and sent down now." A few units later the dropships left the _Vengeance's_ hanger. Zesh studied the brute forces before turning on the holo table and spoke to Nessa.

"Nessa, I have located the brute's line of defense, they have fortified the end of the road just before the aa guns. I am sending reinforcements." Zesh prayed for his fiancé as the Zealot cut down another brute with her sword, she looked up as the phantoms flew over her head towards the local small town in Voi. Several type 32 ghosts raced by her as they fired on brute choppers.

She hopped into a phantom that picked her up as the dropships left to drop off 160 troops and 6 wraiths. Imperial grunts, heavy jackals, storm elites, and a few hunters, readied themselves as the phantoms dropped off the troops and they regrouped with Unsc forces as they fired on brutes, a wraith, jackals, and covenant grunts.

Nessa fired her carbine into a brute minor as her imperial grunts fired their needlers and plasma pistols into the brute forces. She pointed at the brute Ghosts and Wraiths.

"Brothers, we will stand and we will fight the traitors! Now push forward and defend your legacy!" The brutes tried to bring in several wraiths before a file of imperial grunts fired their type 52 plasma pistols into the tanks then lobbed plasma grenades into the tanks as the explosives went off and destroyed the tanks as 4 ghosts sped by the ruined the tanks and fired upon the brutes blockading the path. 8 storm elites, 7 storm jackals, and 20 storm grunts, and imperial grunts fired upon the grunts as the brutes fell the phantoms landed more troops.

Author notes

 **Ok so I am done for this week with this story. I will be posting next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Battle of Voi

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Commander and the Zealot. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

Zesh paced the deck of his flagship as below he wanted dozens of Imperial, storm, and heavy grunts fire on more jackals. The birdlike aliens fell as 20 storm elites led the grunts, Zesh turned to his holotable as Nessa flashed on it.

"Curse the day Truth was born! His wraiths are dug in, Zesh, I need air support." Zesh looked at the holotable as it expanded to show the positons of the anti-air wraiths and the Mantis AA canon.

"Nessa, I cannot send reinforcements or Banshees until those guns are down, they would rip apart the reinforcements before they get there." Nessa nodded as she signed off. She was clearing out the brute reinforcements while the humans and their 'Spartan' dealt with the anti-air, she growled as she fired her carbine into another brute as 10 storm elites poured in needler and more carbine fire. Over a dozen brutes fell at this onslaught but more poured in as Nessa slashed a brute before kicking his charred body to the side. Nessa was shaken from her clam as her radio went off.

"Nessa, Chief and the marines took down the wraiths, their going after the anti-air canon, you can tell Zesh he can begin to move the fleet in." Nessa signed and sent an encrypted message over her communication gear as she and the other elites continued to hold off the brutes.

Zesh nodded for his course men to proceed as the _Vengeance_ and the fleet of Transcending Revelation bared down on Truth's fleet.

"All vessels, I order you to lock weapons on Truth and fire all projectors and torpedoes. Truth pays for his sins now!" The order was relayed as the fleet opened fire as the human frigates fired their mac canons on the ship.

"Commander, our scanners report no damage on the ship!" Zesh barely resisted the urge to smash his holotable as he sat down on his command chair.

"Commander, our sensors also report a ship, it's a CCS class." Zesh moved to look on the monitor and his jaws nearly flapped out in horror, the ship had green spores coming off it, Zesh knew what the spores meant as soon as he saw them.

"Load up 8 dropships now! Spin up the main projector and take us over the crash site, we cannot allow the flood to infect this world brothers!" Zesh was cut off as another voice spoke.

"Zesh, we can't, the humans have a settlement here!" Zesh responded to Nessa's reply as he gripped his command chair.

"Nessa, I will not allow the parasite to infest this world, our only solution is to glass the crash site and sterilize the area. You must return to the _Sword."_ Zesh was rewarded by silence and signed as he knew the Zealot had gone to destroy the cruiser. He looked to see the phantoms go to drop off reinforcements.

Author notes

 **Sorry, I tried my best to make a longer chapter but I didn't have enough to fill it so I had to make due. I will try and make a longer chapter next time, Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
